She's One of Those Girls
by Ashley 'n' Jaimee
Summary: You deserve so much better' Troy and Gabriella have always been best friends, but when Sharpay cheats on Troy can Gabriella bring herself to break his heart and tell him? Written by JAIMEE. ONESHOT. TROYELLA/TROYPAY


_It's __Jaimee__ here!! This is my second __oneshot__! My last one weren't that successful so I made another. This one's longer. It's centered __around__ Gabriella and she's the one talking. In-case you didn't know, all the times she refers to 'She' and 'her' she is talking about Sharpay. I hope you like it! P.s My sister, Ashley, absolutely killed me for writing this because of the way I made Sharpay __lol__! Read on to find out what I mean!_

_**Disclaimer;** I own nothing but I wish I owned Lucas __Grabeel_

_**My sister and I love you all xoxox**_

_**(IMPORTANT!!!!!!: Ashley's really annoying me..she has loads of storied lined up and I have none.. So Troyella fans, give me an idea and i'll write it! We must beat my retard Troypay fan sister! lol thanks xox)**_

_

* * *

La 

__la __la__, la __la __la __la_

I sigh as I look at you from across the corridors. We've been best friends ever since pre-school. You're my best friend, through thick and thin I can always count on you…or I could. Can't you see what she's doing, Troy? She's ruining you…destroying you, piece by piece.

_I know your kind of girl_

_You__ only care about one thing_

_Who you've seen, or where you've been_

_Who's got money_

She's a material girl. With her long, (fake) blonde hair and her false smile. I shake my head as I see all the hormonal crazed boys' lust after your precious girlfriend. You think that she just ignores them, that you are the only one for her. But you're wrong Troy. You're wrong, can't you see? She doesn't just please you…she pleases all of them.

_I see that look in your eyes_

_It tells a million lies_

_But deep inside, I know why y__ou're talking to him_

_I know what you're all about_

_I really hope he figures it out_

You deserve so much better Troy…So much better than that…whore. I've known her dirty secret for over 4 months now, but I can't, I just can't bring myself to tell you. I know how much you adore her, how much you love her, and after all these years, I can't bring myself to break your heart.

_She's one of those girls_

_They're nothing but trouble_

_Just one look and now you're seeing double_

_Before you know it she'll be gone_

_Off to the next one_

_She's so good that you won't see it __comin__'_

_She'll take you for a ride and you'll be left with nothing__Y_

_ou'll be broke and she'll be gone_

_Off to the next one_

_Oh __oh__oh_

_Off to the next one_

_Oh __oh__ yeah __yeah__ oh __oh_

I rush up to you, thinking it's the right time. The right time to tell you of her slutty past and present. As I run up to you I see your expression harden. I get confused. A year ago, that look was of friendly love and adoration now it's just a look of annoyance, like I don't matter anymore. As I tell you, your eyes widen and you look like you might cry; I suddenly feel terrible. I try to envelope you in a soft embrace, like we used to share in the old days, but to my dismay you push me away and look at me like I'm crazy. You tell me to leave me alone and stop lying. But I'm not lying Troy, I'm not! Soon you're gone and I'm alone. I know where you've gone. You gone to her. To your unworthy girlfriend.

_She's __gonna__ be the end of you_

_At least that's what they say_

_It's been a while_

_You're in denial_

_And now it's too late_

_The way she looks makes you high_

_All the warning signs_

_Cus__ her blond hair, her brown eyes_

_Makes you __wanna__ die_

_I know what she's all about_

_I really hope you figure it out_

I look on, hot tears gathering in my eyes, but I refuse to let them fall. You've got her pinned against her infamous pink locker. She giggles contagiously as you suck on her neck in a steamy make-out session. I watch, slightly disgusted, as you run your skillful hands up her top and she smiles in pleasure. But the worst thing is both of your expressions. The look in your eyes tells me that you love her, that you'd do absolutely anything for that girl. The look in her eyes tell me that she wants you. That same look she gives to every good-looking guy that walks past. Can't you see Troy? Just because she's your 'official' girlfriend, that doesn't mean she's just yours. She doesn't just belong to you. She belongs to Zeke, Chad, Jason and so many more…

_She's one of those girls_

_They're nothing but trouble_

_Just one look and now you're seeing double_

_Before you know it she'll be gone_

_Off to the next one_

_She's so good that you won't see it __comin__'_

_She'll take you for a ride and you'll be left with nothing_

_You'll be broke and she'll be gone_

_Off to the next one_

Suddenly I can't contain my tears anymore. I don't know why I'm crying, I don't understand. I suppose it's because I feel sorry for my best friend or is it jealousy? I hope not. I'm just so mad at her. I can't even bring myself to say her name, it hurts too much. I watch as she pushes you away, just so she can adjust her perfect make-up, I watch, shaking my head slightly, as she smiles and fixes her slightly smudged lips.

_You know it's a game, You know it's a game,_

_She keeps playing around with your head,__ playing around with your head_

_She's so insane, so insane_

_She's the one to blame, she's the one to blame_

You know of her reputation Troy, so why don't you listen? I know it's because you love her, but she doesn't love you. She doesn't love anyone but herself. I almost cringe when I see her strut along the corridor, hips swaying, her skirt barely covering her underwear, her low cut tank top and poor Ryan trailing behind her like her personal slave. I feel so sorry for that boy sometimes. But I feel much sorrier for you. So much sorrier. You deserve so much better. It seems like I've said that a lot but It's true. It really is. She's making you think that we're all insane. That were lying. She tells you that she loves you, that you're the only one for her. And you, being you, smile and believe her, before placing a small, delicate kiss on her pink lips.

_She's one of those girls_

_They're nothing but trouble_

_Just one look and now you're seeing double_

_Before you know it she'll be gone_

_Off to the next one_

_She's so good that you won't see it __comin__'_

_She'll take you for a ride and you'll be left with nothing_

_You'll be broke and she'll be gone_

_Off to the next one_

_Oh __oh__oh_

_Off to the next one_

_Oh __oh__ yeah __yeah_

_Off to the next one_

I miss you Troy. I know that sounds silly because you're right there, I can see you. But I can't feel you. I can't even remember the times when our friendship was all that mattered, there was a time when it was just me and you and no _her._ You see, there I go again. I can't even call her by her real name, she disgusts me too much. It's harsh but true. I don't know why I'm so affected by this, actually yes. Yes I do know. I've known for a while know but I can't tell you. It would ruin any little bit of the friendship we have left. Besides you're with her. Even if she's cheating on you, you're still with her and you still want to be with her. But I know why this is affecting me the way it is. I am jealous, because my name is Gabriella Montez and I am so in love with you…


End file.
